


Preservation

by nothingeverlost



Series: Storybrooke High [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal knows there's more to Nick Gold and his student than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preservation

She recognized the low rumbling laugh before she rounded the corner, and wasn’t surprised to find Nick in the cereal aisle of the grocery store. What did surprise her, though, was that his hand on the handle of his shopping cart was only an inch from touching that of the girl at his side. A very young girl; Mal was pretty sure she recognized her as being a friend of Kathryn Midas. She was also pretty sure that if Nick hasn’t had the little brunette in his bed, she’d eat her favorite paintbrush.

“Nick, darling.” The girl jumped, but Nick was much harder to read. It was only because she knew him - in every way - that she noticed the darkening in his eyes.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold, for clearing up the homework assignment. I’ll see you in class on Monday.” The girl backed up nervously.

“That’s a good idea, sweetie. Why don’t you run along and get yourself a candy bar or something?” Mal flicked her deep red nails in the direction of the cash registers. ”Leave the adults to talk.”

There was just the briefest flicker of a look between the couple - and they were, to Mal’s trained eye, so obviously a couple - before the girl left.

“That was hardly necessary, Mal.” Hard eyes turned on her the moment they were alone. It was a look that had sent students, teachers, parents and school district employees running. It even, upon occasion, made Regina think twice. Mal barely blinked.

“What’s necessary, Nick darling, is a little bit of self preservation. You were all but making out with a student in the middle of a grocery store.”

“I’m not that stupid,” he growled.

“You’re fucking a student, Nick. I think you’re exactly that stupid.” The flinch told her she was right. Damn it.

“It’s not like that.” He looked over his shoulder, in the direction the girl had gone, and Mal swore softly. The man had it bad. More than a decade and she’d never seen anything more than amused affection from him. She figured he had as much heart as she did, when it came to loving people.

“I don’t need to know. I don’t want to know. And I don’t give a damn who you fuck. But you’re my friend, darling, and I’ll be damned if I let you drive nails in your own coffin. This is a small town, and things get around fast, so when you’re in public I recommend you keep you pants zipped and your hands to yourself. You’re lucky it was me today; what if Regina was out with that kid of hers, and he wanted some sugary breakfast thing? Is she really worth your job?”

“That and more, Mal.” The look he gave her was the most honest she’d ever seen. Fuck.

She stared at him before rolling her eyes. ”I don’t know why I even bother. Go on and catch up with your little student, and don’t come crying to me when it explodes in your face.”

She was going to have to come up with something pretty damn major to keep Regina occupied for the last few months of school, busy enough that she didn’t spend too much time considering what Nick was up to. Maybe it was time for those riding lessons she’d been considering.

Maybe she could teach Regina how to get rid of that tension she carried around all the time. 

The things she did for her friends.


End file.
